There are currently devices of these characteristics formed by strips with highlighted paint, setts, or simply rigid strips of plastic or rubber which are fixed to the ground. These elements form a rigid projection which must be passed over with all the wheels of the vehicle causing a double bounce or jump in the interior, which is considerably uncomfortable for the users.
Document GB-2288419 describes a deformable hollow strip made of a flexible material, which is filled with pressurized air, such that the vehicles run over an element that is not as hard or as aggressive for the tires.
Document JP2005330733 relates to a strip of rubber which has an inner void in which there is a fluid and a series of inner members like wings or partitions defining chambers, which are arranged with a location such that they are capable of absorbing sound impact and ground vibration when a vehicle passes over this strip; all of this is due to the elastic deformation of said members and the subsequent compression of the effects of the absorption of the inner fluid. The final purpose of this device is not to reduce its capacity of impact or resistance depending on the speed of the vehicles when they pass over it, but rather as indicated in its abstract, to reduce the noise and the vibration when this circumstance occurs.
Strips forming a variable obstacle depending on the speed of the vehicle in the moment of contacting with them are not known. The ideal situation is that if the vehicle travels at a very low speed, the obstacle partially disappears to facilitate its passage without this characteristic bounce or jump; whereas if the vehicle exceeds the advisable minimum speed the obstacle would be maintained at the highest level, such that when the vehicle impacts against this strip and when overriding it suffers the considerable jump alerting the driver of the risk he/she takes when travelling at a speed higher than the allowed speed.